


Proposition

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Jaime makes a proposition to be Brienne after the meeting at the Dragonpit.





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest. Idk why I wrote this. Probably frustration but it's been sitting in my phone since last week. hahahahahaa

“Marry me.”

“What?”

After the exhibition of the White Walker at the dragonpit, Jaime had pulled Brienne aside to speak privately.

“You should let the guards hand over her weapons, brother,” Cersei had told him. “Who knows? The Starks might’ve sent her to assassinate you.”

“I trust Lady Brienne,” Jaime snapped. It was already enough his sister had thought of her as a thief, then a traitor for using an expensive Lannister gift to hide a suspect of their son’s murder—their brat of a son.

Jaime couldn’t see Brienne’s expression as he pulled her to a secluded area in the gardens, but he was glad that she didn’t protest.  
When he was sure the coast was clear, Jaime faced her, looking as serious as possible so she wouldn’t misunderstand him as mocking.  
He should have eased her to his plans, not scare her off, but the urgency of the matter made him blurt out his proposition. He watched her face scrunch into confusion. At least confused is better than accusing him of japing.

“It’s not a bad idea," Jaime tried to convince her. “I command the Lannister army now. Your alliance with the North can bring North and South together. Tyrion is already Daenerys’ hand so I’m sure Lannisters have some sort of alliance in a way.”

“You’ve truly forgiven your brother. After… everything?” Brienne’s lips quirked up a little. Her face stretched in astonishment then softened into pride.

“Winter is here and we all need to set aside our differences to fight those… things." Jaime must be beaming stupidly. Despite everything, being capable of making Brienne unexpectedly proud still got to him. "That’s why we need to secure the alliance.”

Her bliss dropped into a frown, making his elation drop as well. “I… can’t Ser Jaime.”

“Why?”

“Your sister. Is she going to allow that?”

Jaime hardened his expression. “She married Euron Greyjoy. Why can’t I marry?”

“I don’t think she wants to share you.”

Brienne was right but he knew he had to do this alliance. “She’ll have to live with it.”

“She’s your queen.”

“I’ll have to convince her.”

“You don’t sound sure if you are talking about it to me privately.”

“I’ll convince her,” Jaime insisted.

His head was throbbing. He still stood by his statement in Riverrun. He and Brienne really shouldn’t talk about politics.

“By what?” she snapped. “By…” Jaime would’ve laughed at how quickly she shut her mouth then japed about how her face was already ready to represent the crimson of House Lannister but this whole thing already sounded ridiculous to her so he chose to bite back his barbs.

“I will convince her,” he reitirated instead.

“You’d do better marrying Queen Daenerys or Lady Sansa. It’s a much steadier and more secure alliance than the likes of me. They’re much comelier than I, too.” Brienne muttered that last part.

“Already planning to betray me, wench? I heard you’re a catch among the wildlings.” Brienne’s face screwed in displeasure and Jaime realized how bitter he sounded. He had heard the story from the soldiers. They called them the Bear and the Maiden Fair. Jaime found it particularly insulting when he had saved her from a bear.

He controlled himself by breathing out slowly, then continued. “The Mother of Dragons would rather roast me alive. Lady Stark… Bolton… Lannister… whatever… would probably order direwolves to devour me. As for looks…”

He stepped closer to her, his remaining hand cupping her cheek. Her blue eyes were seeking, questioning, but Jaime was hypnotized by them, making him move closer and closer.

As Jaime’s face already hovered inches near Brienne’s, he realized what he was about to do. He cannot do that. This was a marriage of convenience, and if Jaime had any personal feelings on it, he cannot show it. Not now. Not when his sister and perhaps her little birds might loom close by. He was already afraid someone might have spotted their tender moment. Abruptly, he pulled away, catching the flash of hurt in her blue eyes.

Her disappointment seemed to spark his elation but his guilt of the feeling so quickly quelled it.

“Sorry, it wasn’t because…“ he began stammering. “...we’re in King’s Landing and…” He sighed. “...you know you deserve better than the likes of me.” He looked into those big sapphire eyes to convince her of her worth.

“Don’t think lowly of yourself, ser. You are honorable. I would be… honored if I ever wed you,” Brienne replied. Her eyes had always been his undoing. They were so honest and vulnerable. She truly believed in him, that he was a gift from the Seven despite all of the horrid things he’d done. Then, her eyes became shiny, a little scrunched up as if holding back her tears. “But I cannot. Simply because you love someone else. I cannot do that to you, ser. You know that I understand that better than everyone else.”

“If I promise to never share a bed with her,” Jaime suddenly blurted out. He was surprised how quickly he said that and how much he truly meant that promise.

Brienne didn’t believe it though. She snorted. “I may be a maid but I know there are other ways to give pleasure even without a bed.”

“You think I cannot keep that oath,” he said, the feeling of betrayal and anger surging through him. “What happened to the pedestal you seem to put me on, hm?”

Brienne opened her mouth as if to protest but no sound came out. So she shut her lips and looked away. It told Jaime all he needed to know.

“Am I Kingslayer again?” he seethed. “Oathbreaker? Sisterfucker? The man without honor?”

Her eyes met his again, slicing his heart like a blade before her gaze softened.

“Even if you could promise me that. I still cannot bear to keep you away from who you love.”

“Brienne, if this threat is indeed real. I would be needed in the North. I’ll be far away from her. She’ll remain here in the capital.”  
“But your heart will remain with her," she protested. "You’re my friend, Ser Jaime, my dearest friend, and I’d never allow you to be subjected to a loveless marriage.”

He wasn’t even sure why his next words came out.

“You don’t love me?”

Brienne’s eyes widened even bigger, like a spooked deer.

Suddenly, the realm, the white walkers, everything seemed to disappear. The whole world reduced to just him and Brienne. A long silence stretched between them as they looked into each other’s eyes. Jaime’s heart hammered in his chest, begging to be freed.

Suddenly, the moment was gone and Brienne masked her features into what Jaime recognized as her court expression.

“It doesn’t matter,” she simply said, turning away.

“Brienne, wait!”

Jaime grabbed her arm.

“I promise. I’ll never touch her again,” he promised desperately.

Without looking back, she told him with finality, “We’re done speaking about this, Ser Jaime.”

She gently pried his fingers off and walked away. Jaime reached his golden hand out, like the last time in Riverrun, but his feet seemed glued to the ground.

When the guests departed, Jaime wasn’t there. He couldn’t watch her leave again. Was he always just going to watch her leave?

*******

When he found out Cersei lied to them about giving aid, Jaime was done.

He cloaked himself in peasant clothing, along with the only two items that indicated his status—his golden hand and Widow’s Wail.

As Jaime galloped away from the Red Keep, his thoughts raced as quickly as his horse. Olenna had been right all along about Cersei. Jaime still loved his sister but merely as his sister. If he returned, he planned on keeping her safe, somewhere surrounded with as much comfort as possible, but far away from power, and far away from him. And Brienne.  
King’s Landing disappeared behind him and his mind suddenly cleared.

He loved Brienne. He longed for her. He ached for her. And she wanted him, too. He saw it in her eyes before she turned away from him. She loved him as much as he did. She was not only sparing him from hurt (as she believed), but she was sparing herself from hurt. Nothing hurt more than getting what you want but not how you wanted it. He learned that spending his time with Cersei as queen.

Jaime spurred his horse to go faster.

He had to tell Brienne. He had to make her believe that he loved her, too, before he died in that frozen wasteland, if the gods were cruel.

But he hoped he didn’t, he hoped they didn’t.

The air got colder and colder but the thoughts of spring warmed him—a spring where he and Brienne would walk along the shores of Tarth or Lannisport. Jaime didn’t care where really, but there would be a little golden-haired, blue-eyed child holding her hand, another one, a little older than a babe, in his arms, and a third swelling in Brienne’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh whatever bye.


End file.
